It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Hermione. While Harry investigates, she is hidden in Ron's Head Boy dormitory. But what happens when the knowitall and the smart aleck start having hidden feelings for each other? PG13 to be safe. Please R and R!
1. Attempted Murder

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 1: Attempted Murder

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J. K. Rowling. I wish I owned Ron. Then I could keep him tied up in my closet! (I'd settle for Rupert!)

Author's Note: Yet another RH romance. I'll dedicate this to a guy I like because I wish this would happen to us.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to sunshine. And sunshine could only mean one thing.

_Oh no! I overslept!_

She jumped out of her bed and ran over to her trunk. She grabbed her clothes and hastily put them on. Hermione ran into the private bathroom and in less than a minute brushed her teeth and swiped a comb through her hair. Once again she was thankful of the Head Girl's dorm. She didn't have to wait in line for the bathroom.

She grabbed her books and ran out through the portrait that separated the Head Girl's dorm from the rest of the dormitories. She flew down the down to the common room and out of the portrait hole. After another minute of running, she skidded to a stop in front of the great hall.

Breathing heavily, she seated herself at the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron proceeded to laugh at her. "You _overslept_?" Ron asked, "_You_?"

"Shove it, Ron." She said, stuffing her mouth full of porridge.

"No thanks, you're doing enough shoving yourself."

Hermione glared at him. "I'm going to fall so behind!" She moaned. "I planned to get up early and study for NEWTs!"

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You do know that NEWTs are three months away, right?"

"Of course I know! That's why I'm so ashamed! I haven't studied seriously at all this year!"

Ron asked, "You don't think staying up until one in the morning is 'seriously'?"

"Shove it, Ron." She repeated.

_Here we go again…_ Harry thought.

"Hermione, don't worry, you'll pass, you're a genius, unlike the rest of us!"

"Oh stop it Ron! You could be a 'genius' if you studied!"

"I can't go and study! I've got things to do!"

"Oh, I forgot, you have to put Quidditch first, just because you're the captain!"

"Yeah, what do you expect me to do?"

"You could try working once in a while, instead of playing that moronic sport!"

"Quidditch is not a moronic sport!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time.

"That may be your opinion, but I'm sticking with mine! Now, I have to go to class, so I can study and get a real job!"

Hermione stomped out of the great hall.

"Why do girls have to be so damn sensitive?!" Ron asked.

"I dunno, it must be one of their ways." Harry said, glaring at Cho.

* * *

Hermione sat in the empty charms classroom, in a book. She adjusted the book so the light through the window shone on it. But she could not think of studiying, all she thought of was Ron the Git.

_I can't stand him! He is such a prat! I wish he would just leave me alone! So what if I study? At least I don't worship sport involving flying balls!_

She snickered._ Well, guys are interested in anything that has to do with a ball… I wonder if Ron would be so interested if I were to kick him there! He's so immature! Even if he _is_ Head Boy…_

She stopped thinking because she noticed it was very quiet in the classroom. The only sound she could hear was her own breathing. Hermione suddenly felt frightened, like she used to when she was young and left alone. Her heart made a loud pounding in her ear.

"H-hello?" She asked the quiet. "I-is anyone there?"

No answer. It was feeling very creepy. It made Hermione's skin crawl. "Hello?" She asked again. Silence. Goosebumps formed on her arms. Her breathing was loud. She felt like someone was watching, and she turned around…

She had barely enough time to scream before a hundred enchanted knives zoomed towards her. She ducked, just as one flew above her head. Hermione regained her footing and ran towards the door, the blades inches behind her. She slammed the heavy wooden door just as the knives hit it.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running towards her. "We heard you screaming!"

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Hermione caught her breath and said, "Someone…someone tried to kill me!" she grabbed on to Ron and hugged him. "Oh my god!"

While Ron tried to comfort Hermione's hysteria, Harry gingerly touched the doorknob. His wand was at the ready. If anything headed for him, he would be ready for it. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door…

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped before he realized it was Professor Flitwick. "Is there something wrong here?"

"Y-yeah," Harry asked. "Hermione…well,…says someone tried to kill her."

"Is that why she was screaming? Well, then, Miss Granger, what happened?"

Hermione let go of Ron. "I was a-attacked professor." She said. "They charmed k-knives to fly at me!"

Professor Flitwick led them into the classroom. "I don't see any knives, or attacker, for that matter." It was true. The room was the same as it always was, except for Hermione's dropped books.

"But…but I saw…"

"I suggest you go to the hospital wing, Miss Granger. You look quite pale."

"Y-yes. I'll go." She gathered up her things and left, just as students started arriving.

"This must be serious." Harry said. "She'd never miss class so close to NEWTs."

* * *

"Here, drink some water." Ron said.

Hermione nodded and took a long drink, sitting on the hospital wing bed. When she put the cup down, Harry asked. "Okay, will you tell us again, what happened?"

"I was studying. And I got this weird feeling, like something creepy was going on. I turned around, and all these knives tried to slice me!" She explained.

Harry and Ron exchanged grave looks. "I know Flitwick thinks you're mad, but we think something weird is going on."

"Of course!" She shouted. "Someone tried to kill me!"

"No," Harry said, "It's weird because people usually try to kill me, remember?"

"Oh, sorry, Harry." Hermione apologized.

He shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Well go to class." Ron said. "You should rest."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Rest will do me good."

Once Harry and Ron left the hospital wing, Hermione fell on her bed into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermoione's eyes snapped open. It was very late. The moon shone through the high windows of the hospital wing. She didn't realize that she would sleep all day. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe staying up until one every night was extreme…

She blinked. Hermione thought she saw a dark shape in the window. It was high up, but it was no one's shape that she could recognize. She was about to dismiss it for some kind of owl when she got that feeling she had in the charms classroom earlier. While she watched that shape, goosebumps crawled up her arms. Something was wrong…

Suddenly, her pillow leapt to life, and placed itself in front of her mouth and nose. It pushed hard on her face, making it impossible to breathe. She kicked and screamed, and she tried to pull it off. Rolling in her bed, she fell off it, knocking over the nightstand. The battle with the pillow raged, and she grabbed and pulled, her muscles straining with effort. _Help!_ She called in her head. _Help!_ But her lungs were empty. She was going to give up hope…

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey called.

The pillow fell to the floor and Hermione took a deep breath. As she regained air, she looked in the window. The shape was gone.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Are you ill?"

Hermione pointed at the pillow. "It…it attacked me!"

Madam Pomfrey did not believe her. "You had a _nightmare_ Miss Granger. You should go back to bed."

"No! Get Harry and Ron!"

"Miss Granger, you are ill. You need your rest—"

"GET HARRY AND RON!!!!" She bellowed.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "All right, but you had better hope they're still up at this hour." She went over to a gold object that looked like an intercom. "Minerva, Miss Granger asks for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

In a few minutes, Harry and Ron entered the hospital wing. "Professor Mcgongall's nuts." Ron said. "She lectured us for being up at ten on a school night."

"Who cares?! Someone tried it again!" Hermione quickly explained the story of the pillow, and the mysterious shape.

"But I don't understand it." Ron said. "Why would someone want to kill you?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" Hermione replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Like? Tell me so in a REVIEW!!! 


	2. Housing Arrangements

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 2: Housing Arrangements

Author's Note: And here begins the romance.

* * *

"Urm…chocolate frog, sugar quill, blood pops!" Ron yelled, yet the gargoyle remained in place. 

"Give it up, Ron, you've been trying for half an hour." Harry said.

"Why don't we go to McGonagall again?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron reminded her, "She tried to blast us when we woke her up, remember? Eleven o' clock, imagine! Uh…fizzing whizbee!" The gargoyle still did not move.

"Ron you might as well give it up." Hermione said. "You're better off saying 'blowpop'!"

The gargoyle moved aside. Harry burst out laughing while Ron looked confused. "'Blowpop', honestly!" Hermione muttered, dragging the two inside.

"What's a blowpop?" Ron asked, as they knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's study.

A second later Dumbledore opened the door. "Welcome Harry, Ron, Hermione. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Professor," Hermione began, "Something…strange has been going on today."

"Really?" He asked, pushing his glasses up on his broken nose. "How so?"

"Someone tried to kill Hermione." Harry said, gravely.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk. "Please explain what happened."

The trio gave an accurate account of the attacks on Hermione. And she explained in detail the strange shape she had seen at the window. When they had finished, Dumbledore stared at the fire for several long moments. "Do you have any ideas to who's behind these attacks?"

They all shook their heads. They looked up at Dumbledore. One word was left unspoken between them, 'Voldemort'.

"I am sure we will solve this soon, Miss Granger." He said, reassuringly. "But now, you must be sent home."

"_Sent home_?"

"Yes, it is for your own protection."

"But," Herrmione protested, "I can't leave school! I have NEWTs!"

"You can take the NEWTs at home. We can send them to you by owl post."

Hermione looked at the ground. "But what if they come after my family?"

Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten this. He knew the danger that could happen to Hermione and her parents. "We could send you to Number Twelve, Grimmald Place."

"Please Professor," She begged. "I can stay at school. If you can conduct a thorough investigation in a few days, then I will be back at classes. I can even get my homework done and submitted to the teachers, through Harry and Ron of course."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well. You can remain at school. But you must not be seen by anyone. Who knows who could be doing this? Where should we put you?"

"Hermione can stay in my dormitory." Ron said. Harry looked at Ron in astonishment. Hermione too, looked surprised.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a private dorm, and it has two rooms. I can sleep in one and Hermione in the other. Hermione's dorm isn't safe anymore. Mine the only place I can think of that no one else will be allowed in."

"Mr. Weasley, while I do appreciate the offer, you do know the rule about different sexes in the same dorm."

"We won't _do_ anything!" Ron did not need to elaborate on what he meant.

Dumbledore sighed again. "All right. But I must warn you, if I do find out about _anything_, the consequences will be serious."

"Yes, professor." Ron and Hermione chanted.

"Good, now you may go to bed."

The students left his office. As soon as they were gone, Dumbledore opened his cabinet with the pensive. He put his wand to his temple and pulled out a silver strand. As he put it in the pensive, a revolving Ron and Hermione chanted, "Yes professor."

"Just in case." Dumbledore said, putting the pensive back in the cabinet.

* * *

_I can't believe that Dumbledore thought that we would…we would…_ Hermione thought. _I mean, Ron and I are _friends_, nothing more._

"Tipsy toadstools." They told the fat lady as they walked in. While Hermione went upstairs to get her things, Harry and Ron sat by the fire in the common room.

"What do you think of Dumbledore, eh?" Ron asked. "I mean, since when do teachers start asking about _that_? There's nothing like _that_ between us."

_Oh, I think there is,_ Harry thought. "You never know."

"Come off it Harry, you think that it's even possible in this universe?"

_Right now, I am almost positive, with they way they've been going on for years. _"All I said was, you never know."

"It's not possible. I mean, I have no money. What could I possibly give Hermione?"

Harry grinned. "So you do like her!"

Ron's ears turned red. "Did I say that? No, I mean, well…as I said, there's nothing like _that_ between us."

Hermione came down the stairs, with her trunk packed and magically floating. Ron immediately stood up as she came down the staircase. She took one look at him and said, "What's up with your ears?"

Ron pushed some hair in front of his ears so they weren't viable. "Nothing. Lets go."

Harry came with them up the boy's staircase. When Harry went to his dormitory, he gave Ron a wink and shut the door. "What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, maybe Harry's hinting at something he knows and we don't."

Hermione thought on what Ron had said. It seemed a little too logical to come out of his mouth. _Does he even know what another connotation of that sentence might mean? I doubt it. Ron usually doesn't say logical things on purpose._

When they got to the top of the stairs, a portrait blocked the entrance to the Head Boy's dormitory. It was a portrait of the first Gryffindor Head Boy, John Bient, class of 1066.

"Ron the Magnificent." And the portrait hole opened.

Hermione burst out laughing. "'Ron the Magnificent'?"

He shrugged. "We get to make up our own passwords."

"I know that, but," She let out a giggle. "'Ron the Magnificent'!"

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, of course not!" she said, hiding a laugh.

They walked into Ron's dorm, and Hermione looked inside. It was like hers, with a sitting room, and a bedroom and bathroom. It was done up in the Gryffindor colors, with a few portraits of old Head Boys. ("Thankfully not Percy." Ron had told her on the first day of the term.) A balcony came from the sitting room, and Hermione couldn't help but notice he had a fireplace. _I don't have a fireplace! That's sexism!_

"Well," Ron said, "I suppose you'll want to sleep."

"Yes." Though she had slept all day, the attacks made on her life had tired her out more than she could imagine. For once, she didn't even care about the classes she had missed. "I guess I get the sofa, then."

Ron's ears went red again. "No, you can take the bed."

"I can't just take your bed!" She protested.

"Hermione, look, one of us has to sleep in here, and the other in the bed. You take the bed, since you've had a harder day."

"But—"

"When Mum finds out about this arrangement, she's going to go off the deep end! Once I send her a letter explaining everything, I'll get another one back saying I need to make you as comfortable as possible. And if that means that you're in my bed, then oh well!" Ron blushed. "That didn't come out right."

_Yeah, no kidding._ "Whatever, Ron!" She stomped off toward his room.

While Ron grabbed an extra blanked for himself, he thought, _This was a bloody mistake. Living with her is going to be hell._

Author's Note: Though this fic is about mystery and romance, that doesn't mean I can't have a little humor, right? Thanks for the reviews. I want more! MWA HA HA HA HA!


	3. Roommates

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 3: Roommates

Author's Note: 18 reviews on two chapters! _Cries tears of joy_. I had no idea so many people liked this story! (Note on dates used in this story, I am going by the assumption that the trio were born in 1980.)

* * *

Hermione woke up early that morning. After having about 18 hours of sleep yesterday, she felt more refreshed than she had ever had in the morning. She did not remember she was in Ron's dorm until she jumped three feet in the air when she heard him snore on the couch. 

She walked over to him. It was obvious that he had been up far later than she had been. The fire had been lit and Ron had been reading his copy of _Flying with the Cannons_. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he looked less like a git when he was sleeping. In fact, he looked cute.

_Oh, what am I thinking? _Hermione scolded herself. _I need to take a shower. I suppose Ron won't wake up until I'm done._ And she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

When Ron woke up, it took him a minute to adjust to the light He wondered what he was doing on the couch. _I must have fallen asleep planning quidditch plays again._ Ron then noticed the shower was on. _I didn't leave that on…_

He walked toward the bathroom, intent on finding out who was in his dorm. _If it's Peeves, I'll kill him._ He opened the door, and saw a silhouette of a person. Ron didn't take time to think about what he was doing. He reached for the shower curtain.

* * *

Luckily for Hermione, she saw the shadow of a hand coming towards the curtain. Before he touched it, she drew it around her, covering her body. 

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, "What are you doing in my shower!"

"Don't you remember?" She said, pulling the curtain up more to make sure no part of her was left uncovered, save her head. "Some guy trying to kill me?"

Ron still looked confused. "THIS WAS YOUR BLOODY IDEA!" She bellowed, wishing he would stop staring at her.

Finally it dawned on him. "Oh…" He turned very red. "I'm just gonna…leave now."

"YEAH, YOU'D BETTER!"

When Ron shut the door of the bathroom, he said, "Well Ron, its barely day one, and she already wants to kill you. I knew this was going to be hell."

* * *

Besides the shower incident, the rest of the day went well. Harry and Ron brought Hermione breakfast from the kitchens and they brought her make up work from her classes. But Hermione did get a little lonely staying in Ron's dorm all day. She longed to go out to her Magical Creatures class with Harry and Ron, just to get out of the castle. 

When Harry and Ron were at dinner, Hermione was absorbed in _Hogwarts, A History_, trying to break the loneliness. Yet for the first time in her life, her favorite book could not soothe her. Frustrated, she threw her book aside and went to her trunk.

She took out two things, her photo album, and something that looked like a regular muggle notebook. Hermione sat on the couch and looked at the photo album first. She flipped through the pages, and came to one of her first year. It was of her, Harry and Ron, out on the grounds. On the next page was one from third year, of her and Ron in Hogsmeade. A few pages later it was fourth year, Hermione, Krum, Harry, and Ron. Fifth year, Hermione, Ron, Luna. The seventh year Christmas dance, her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione stopped as something dawned on her. She went back to the beginning of the album. There were a few pictures without her, of Fred and George, Harry and Ron, and some of the places at Hogwarts. The pictures smiled and waved at her as she searched each page, just to make sure her suspicion was true. On the last page, she realized it was. Every picture she was in, Ron was too!

"Weird." She mumbled, opening up the notebook. On the outside it looked like an old used notebook, but on the inside, it was blank. "_Ecrivain_." Hermione touched her wand to it, and the pages were then filled with writing. It was her diary, kept ever since her first day at Hogwarts.

Her first entry read:

_September 1, 1991_

_I am at this place called Hogwarts. It seems like it is not real, like a dream. I hope I do not wake up tomorrow to find that I have been having dreams about getting a letter to this place. It is exactly like the medieval castles I have read about, only better. There are ghosts and spells and enchantments, and I even met Harry Potter! Can you believe it, HARRY POTTER! He is exactly like they described in all the books I read about him, and he's kinda cute!_

_I ended up in Gryffindor house, where HARRY POTTER is also. Professor Dumbledore was also in Gryffindor, and it seems by far the best house. The sorting hat tried to put me in Ravenclaw, but now I'm in the same house with HARRY POTTER!_

_Classes start tomorrow. I hope I don't fail. I am so worried that I will. I have nightmares about failing in regular school. How will I deal here, where I only know a few simple spells. Will they throw me out? Will I be sent back home? Will I never be allowed to talk to HARRY POTTER! How will I survive!_

_I met another boy on the train. He is annoying. He had a bit of dirt on his nose. But If I have to associate with him, I will, because he is a friend of HARRY POTTER._

_Its time for lights out, but the other girls are talking up a storm. Gits. I must sleep so I can have dreams about HARRY POTTER!_

_I LOVE HARRY POTTER!_

Hermione looked in shock of her first diary entry. She had forgotten that she used to have a crush on Harry. _If he ever finds this, I will jump off the astronomy tower. _

As she flipped through the magically appearing pages, she noticed that the "Harry did this" and the "Harry did that" were replaced with "Ron did this" And "Ron did that". Hermione was also thankful to realize that "I love Harry" stopped appearing by second year. She flipped to the first blank page and took out her muggle ink pen. (Quills weren't exactly her favorite thing to write with.)

She wrote:

_March 21, 1998_

_Well, I suppose something exiting has to happen every year, and something did. Yesterday, someone tried to kill me twice. First by charming knives to throw at me, and second to make a pillow try to suffocate me. I don't know who is behind these attacks, but I suppose Dumbledore will figure it out soon._

_To protect me, they've hidden me in Ron's Head Boy dorm. So far things have gone well. Despite a small incident this morning. But it feels so weird to be stuck here instead of being in classes. Ron already said he wished someone had tried to kill him so he wouldn't have to go to Potions before Harry kicked him. Ron is so tactless._

_Personally, I'd rather go endure an hour and a half with Snape rather than go through what happened yesterday again. It was scary. I thought I was really going to die. I don't want to die now! I have to grow up, get a job, get married, have kids, or even get a boyfriend. (Despite what Ron believes Krum and I were not dating. He only kissed me ONCE. On the CHEEK! Ron needs to stop bugging me about that before I bring up the Fleur cow. I hope HE knows I never liked her. )_

_At least Ron didn't complain about going to DADD. We have agreed never to complain about any teacher again, (besides Snape) because of Umbitch. I wish he'd hurry up and bring the homework. I need something to do!_

When she finished, Hermione re-read her entry. She noticed how many times she talked about Ron. Or how she brought up the silliest things just to include Ron. _Nonsense! I am not trying to talk about Ron!_

Just as she was putting her things back, Ron walked into the dorm. "So how's everything?" He asked.

"Fine." She said.

"Uh…You hungry?" He asked, holding out a package of food from the kitchens.

"Yeah…thanks." She said, taking the package. She never noticed that it was this hard to talk to Ron. "So did Dumbledore say anything interesting in the announcements tonight?"

"Well…he said the usual…forbidden forest…warnings from Filch…and do you remember the Spring Dance that was scheduled for sometime in April?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's rescheduled."

"For when?" Hermione asked.

"For the 23rd."

"That's two days from now!"

"Yeah, I know. And…Hermione?"

"What?"

Ron shuffled his feet, apparently nervous. "D'you…do you want to…?

Hermione's heart lifted a little. "Do I want to what?"

"Do you want to know what Dumbledore said about the attacker?"

Her heart sank. "Yes, what did he say?"

"Well Harry and I visited him, just after dinner. In one day he found something that narrows the 6 billion or so people in the world down to a few."

"What is it?"

"Well…he found the door to the broom shed open, and since no one but students can get in there…"

She knew what he meant. "A student. A student is trying to kill me."

A silence passed between them. While Ron thought she was contemplating the horror, she was really trying to figure out why she had felt exited when Ron could have asked her out. _Don't be silly, we're just friends. And why would he ask you out when someone is trying to kill you?

* * *

_

Author's Note: Yep. A student. But who? (I know Malfoy seems obvious, but is it too obvious? Think carefully now! I might throw in a twist!) This chapter was more romance than mystery. And if you're wondering about the HP crush thing, I just think Hermione seems to have a crush on Harry in Sorcerer's Stone.


	4. Strange Feelings

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 4: New Feelings

Author's Note: The story was starting to drift to all romance. This chapter will bring back a little of the mystery.

* * *

_A cloud. Or was it a cloud? It was hard to tell. Grey mists covered the place. As a breeze came through they parted. It was a dark and wet tunnel. And it was moving—no—she was running. As she ran the place became a haze in her vision. Her lungs squeezed, yet she dared not stop. She knew they were following. A voice she could not recognize said, "This way!" She followed as it led her into a separate tunnel. Suddenly she bumped into a dark figure. She looked up, and it gave her an evil smile._

Hermione gasped as she woke up. She gasped because she recognized that figure. For a second, she knew who it was. Then the image faded in her mind. In one minute, the answer was gone. _Who was it?_ She started going over the list of students in her mind, yet none of them matched.

It was late, and soon she fell tired again. She lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. No sooner had she done this when she heard the door of the bedroom being opened.

* * *

Ron walked past the bed and went to get another book on quidditch. As he silently picked a book off the shelf, he looked back at Hermione. She looked so angelic sleeping. _Hermione, why would anyone want to kill you_? 

He crept back towards the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, then stopped. He turned back around and looked at her sleeping form. He noticed some of the blanket exposing her shoulder. He went back over to her and gently pulled the blanket up to her chin. _Sleep well, Hermione._ She stirred, and Ron quickly left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. She had been awake for all of it. She was puzzled why Ron had fled when she moved, but she paid it no mind. She touched the blanket where he had pulled it up, and that gesture drew all her thoughts away from the dream.

* * *

"So what was that dream about again?" Ginny asked, later when she visited Hermione. 

"I told you, a tunnel. I was running, and I bumped into somebody. I looked at them…and then I woke up."

"You should take this to Trelawney. She'll probably predict that you're going to die by drowning in Jell-O or something."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it was probably nothing. Just a dream."

"Well, keep an eye out anyway. Just look at what Harry said last time he had these sorts of dreams."

"So how's classes?" Hermione asked. "Anything unusual happening in the world of Hogwarts that I don't know about?"

"Seamus broke up with Lavender yesterday, and then today at breakfast they were caught snogging in a broom closet."

"Anything that's not gossip?"

"Not unless you want to hear about that Slytherin girl who was caught looking up curses in the Restricted Section of the library. Or…there is news about the dance."

Hermione perked up. "Really? What news?"

"Well," Ginny began, thinking hard in order not to leave out any details. "I think the weird sisters are going to be playing again, but that's not certain. I heard there's going to be a fountain full of butterbeer though, and there's going to be a TON of slow dances. Too bad."

"What's 'too bad'?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I'd get asked by…someone."

Hermione gave her an accusing look. "Who's this 'someone'?"

"Well…Harry."

"You _still_ like Harry?"

"I've _always_ liked Harry!" Ginny said. "I was hoping he'd ask me, but I guess not."

Hermione did not want to mention that Harry had already asked Luna, and she had said yes. "Well, I'm sure someone else will ask you."

"No, I don't think so. Oh well, I'll just drown my sorrows in drooping water balloons off the top of the great hall."

"Too bad I can't go." Hermione said, mournfully.

"Well, I'm sure Ron will stay to keep you company. Speaking of which, how are things with you and Ron?"

Hermione shrugged. "As usual."

"Are you sure?" He keeps talking about you, now that you're up here. He's always saying stuff like, 'Do you think she'll want porridge or sausages for breakfast?' It's getting real annoying. He even asked me what sort of things you like."

"D-did he really?"

"Yeah, he's becoming quite protective of you. It's kind of cute, in a way." Ginny looked at the clock. "Oh, damn! I'm going to be late for _potions_!" She said the word as if it was torture, which it consequently was. "Bye, Hermione!" And Ginny left.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her diary from her trunk. She opened it to a new page and began to write:

_March 22, 1998_

_Well, Dumbledore's narrowed the suspects down to a student at this school. I wonder who it is. It better not be Malfoy. But I doubt it. It just seems way to obvious if it is. But I don't know of anyone else who would want to kill me. And I still don't know the reason why. What have I done? _

_Since there hasn't been any attack since the one on the 20th, I have enough time to think on it, I guess. I heard that the dance has been rescheduled. I wish I could go! It's tomorrow. and I can't because everyone else in the school thinks I'm safe at home. I've never been fond of dances, but it does sound like something to break the monotony around here._

_Ginny told me something interesting. She said that for some reason, Ron had become all protective of me. Well, I could have noticed that from what he did last night. I suppose it's because of what his mother expects him to do. But I can't help but think of another reason. I mean, now that I'm spending much more time with him than I usually do, I am seeing a different side of him. He doesn't seem to be much of a git anymore. In fact, he seems quite nice. He's_

At that moment, she heard Ron come through the portrait hole. Hermione quickly shoved her diary into her trunk. Making a mental note to finish her entry later, she met him in the sitting room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Was the reply.

"So, how's everything?"

"Fine," She walked over to the balcony. "Except…"

"What?"

"I need some fresh air." She walked onto it. "And this isn't enough."

"Well, why don't you go outside at night?" Ron asked.

"I can't, there's no guarantee that no one will see me."

"Why don't you borrow Harry's invisibility cloak?"

"I'm not going to go ask Harry to borrow it for such trivial matters. I guess I'll just stay locked up for the time being."

"Well," Ron said, drawing back into the room. "There is one way to let you go to the outdoors."

"Really? What's that?" She asked, her eyes still on the lake.

Ron came back out, carrying his broomstick. "This."

Hermione backed away. "Oh, no! You're not getting me on that thing!"

"Come on, Hermione, it won't kill you!"

"Oh yes it will! I'll fall off!"

"No, you won't." He mounted his broom.

"Ron, you know I'm afraid of heights!"

"All the more reason to try it, once you get on, you'll like it!"

"No I woooooonnnnttt!" She screamed as Ron pulled her on the broom and took off.

Hermione screamed as they ascended, keeping her eyes shut. Though Ron had one hand steadying her, and one hand around the broom, she did not feel safe. "I'M GONNA FALL OFF! I'M GONNA FALL OFF!"

"Shut up!" Ron said, "Do you want everyone to hear?"

Hermione kept silent, but she was screaming inside. She did not look, but she could feel the broom zooming around the towers of Hogwarts. She gave a small scream every time Ron moved the broom downward, and she shivered in fright. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…_

The broom moved higher, up to the height of the tallest tower. And then Ron stopped the broom. "Look." He said.

"No!" She screamed, her eyes still shut. "I'll fall!"

"I've got you. Now open your eyes." Now she noticed the strong arm around her waist.

Hermione did not want to, but the truth in Ron's voice made her slowly open them. Her fist instinct was to scream at being so high, but then she noticed the beauty of it. She could see all of the grounds, and she saw how far the Forbidden Forest really stretched. She could see Hagrid's hut and the lake, and if she turned she saw Hogsmeade. The wide expanse of the landscape made her gasp. "It's beautiful."

Ron's eyes remained on her. "I know."

He steered them to a flat roof of the castle, and there they dismounted. Hermione kept looking at the landscape. "I didn't realize it could be fun."

"So you're not afraid of heights anymore?"

She turned to face him. "Looks like it."

"Then maybe we should do this more often." Ron gave her a sort of half grin, but there was something in his eyes that made Hermione's insides squirm. In one look, Ron had frightened her…and exited her.

"Please don't look at me like that." She begged.

"Why not?" He asked, still looking at her in that way.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." She replied, walking back toward the broom.

"Sorry, Hermione." The look left his face. She was thankful.

"Let's go back to the room." She suggested, and soon they were on their way back. Once they landed on the balcony, Hermione ran into the bedroom and she took out her diary.

She finished her entry:

_He's acting all protective of me, and then he decides to act arrogant! What _was_ that look anyway? I'm beginning to wonder if Ronald Weasley has discovered I'm a girl._

While many things at this time puzzled her, the thing that made her the most confused was the excitement in her stomach when Ron looked at her that way.

* * *

Author's Note: Stole the lines from AotC. Anyway, this chapter is a prelude to the next! YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS CHAPTER 5! 


	5. Something Beautiful

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 5: Something Beautiful

Author Note: ALL HAIL THE WONDEROUS CHAPTER 5!

* * *

"I don't get it Harry. I mean, one minute, we're talking, and the next, she's freaking out! All I did was look at her!" 

"How exactly did you look at her?" Harry asked, while they walked through the castle.

"Well, uh, kinda like this." Ron did the look again.

"Whoa! No wonder she freaked out!"

"What?"

"What exactly were you trying to look like?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, sexy maybe."

"And _why_ were you trying to look sexy?"

"I dunno. WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LOOK!"

Harry pulled Ron into a bathroom. "Do it again."

Ron sighed and tried it again. He then jumped away from the mirror, eyes wide. "AHHHH! I LOOK LIKE I'M ABOUT TO SHAG HER!"

With Ron's proclamation, a second year came out of a bathroom stall. He gave Ron a confused look, and left the bathroom. After a second of silence Harry said, "Why don't you tell Hermione that you didn't mean to look at her like that."

"Tell her? _Tell her?_ Do you have any idea how much she's going to freak!"

"Look, tell her you didn't mean to scare her off like that. It'll put things straight. Besides, we need to go up there now and tell her the news."

Ron sighed, "Okay. But with this and on top of the new information, I might want to sleep in the common room tonight."

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch, writing in her diary: 

_March 23, 1998_

_Things have been going as usual. I still can't leave Ron's room though. I wish Dumbledore and Harry would hurry up and find out who my attacker is. I'm starting to get restless. _

_Tonight is the day of the dance, and even though I am supposed to stay here, I am going. I have it all worked out. This is the biggest event of my seventh year. I do NOT want to miss it! I had to magically press my dress robes; I don't understand how they got so wrinkled. I am going to disguise myself using magic. I've been working all morning getting the potion ready. I hope it works!_

_I also noticed something about Ron. Ginny was right, he is getting protective of me. This morning he was up EARLY getting me breakfast. He offered ME help on homework yesterday, and he actually made me not afraid of heights (Not that I tested that). Is there some reason he's becoming protective? Is it the fact that I'm in hiding, or is it just because of what his mother said? I bet it's because of his mother. The summer before fifth year I found out why Ron is afraid of her. Just, why would he follow his mother's order more than he should?_

After she put her diary away, she went into the bathroom to check on the potion. It was a teal color. _This better not turn me teal._ She thought. She checked the book on beautifying potions she had stolen from Parvati's trunk that morning. The potion looked as the book said it should, and if you couldn't trust a book, you couldn't trust anything.

She bent low over it, sniffing for the smell it should be giving off, but then she heard the portrait hole open. _Damn! I forgot about them!_

She slipped out of the bathroom and shut the door firmly, just as Harry and Ron entered the room. "What are you doing in there?" Ron asked.

"Girl stuff." She replied, trying not to look guilty.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Harry gave a loud, false cough from behind him. "Oh, right. Anyway…I suppose you want to know what Dumbledore said."

"Yeah, what did he say?" She asked.

"Well," Harry began. "Given that the charmed pillow must have been an animation spell, and animation spells are taught to sixth years…"

"My attacker is in sixth or seventh year." Hermione finished.

"And since the dance is for sixth and seventh years…"

"That they'll be there tonight!"

"So that's why Dumbledore told you to stay in Ron's dorm tonight."

Hermione felt her hopes shatter. "What? But this is the perfect opportunity to see who it is! If I go—"

Ron cut in, "Hermione, Dumbledore cares more about your safety than catching this person."

"I know, but—"

"Hermione, we all care for you and don't want to see you hurt." Ron told her. "I'll stay here too to keep you company. You got to understand it's for your safety."

Hermione wanted to argue, but she did not want to argue with Ron in this state. Reluctantly, she nodded. _I agree, unless my plan works!_

_

* * *

_

"Hermione, will you hurry up! You've been in there for an hour!" Ron yelled through the bathroom door. An hour ago Hermione had retreated into the bathroom. _Probably to go have herself a good cry._ Ron thought, but the fact that she had remained in there for so long made him wonder.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She said through the door.

"You need to get out! I have to go!"

This description disgusted Hermione. "All right, I'm coming out!" Ron heard the lock click and the doorknob turn, and then the door opened. He yelled and jumped behind the couch. His head peeked over the top and he aimed his wand at her

"Who are you and where's Hermione!" He ordered.

"Ron, it's me, can't you tell?" Actually, he couldn't. The potion she had been brewing was a hair potion, quite obviously. Her hair was straight and shiny, and it was a lighter brown with highlights of blond. It was longer when it was tamed, and so it gained an inch or two.

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

"Fine!" She pulled out her wand, and pointed at a book lying on the table. "_Wing_-gar-_dium_ _levi_-o-_sa!" _The book rose from the table and floated around the room before settling back in its place.

Ron lowered his wand and got up. "Okay, you're Hermione, but why did you do that to your hair?" After a second, his mind answered his own question. "Oh no! You're not going to that dance!"

"Ron, this is the biggest event of my seventh year! If you think I'm going to miss it because of some stupid person—"

"Hermione, you can't go! I won't let you! I'll…I'll stop you!"

Hermione picked up her dress robes. "Let me tell you your choices. Either you let me go, or I go while you lie stiff as a board on the floor."

For a second, being put in the full body bind seemed to the more appropriate choice to Ron, but then he mumbled, "Fine."

"Good."

"But I'm going with you. You are not going out there alone!"

She sighed. "Whatever."

The portrait hole opened. It was Ginny. "Hey, Ron, I heard that AHHHHHH!" She jumped when she saw Hermione. "What…what did you do to your hair?"

Hermione touched it. "What, does it look bad or something?"

"No…it's just a shock, seeing it like that." Ginny looked at the robes in Hermione's hands. "I suppose you did it for the dance?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to be going."

"Well you better hurry up. It starts in thirty minutes."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went down to the great hall. While Hermione and Ginny gossiped, Ron kept his eyes on Hermione. _Anyone tries anything on her, and they'll have me to answer to!_

"Oh, I can't wait to see Harry!" Ginny said! "Maybe he will ask me to dance!"

Ron turned his head around to see her so fast that he could have broken his neck. "What? You want to _what_ with Harry?"

"Uh, Ginny," Hermione said, "There's something you should know about tonight and Harry…"

Hermione didn't need to finish. Harry walked by, with Luna next to him. Ginny stared. Once they went past, Ginny looked Hermione in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Excuse me; but weren't you over him?" Ron asked.

They both ignored him. "Sorry, Ginny, but—"

Ginny didn't accept her apology. "I'll just go sit at the singles table all night." She growled. Ginny stomped into the great hall and promptly sat down at a small table between Neville and a blond girl they didn't know.

Ron looked at Hermione. "But I thought…She wants to do _what_ with Harry?"

"Nevermind. Just forget it." Hermione said.

They walked in and sat down at one of the circular tables just as Dumbledore announced the start of the feast. The food was excellent, far better than the food served at the Yule Ball, in Hermione's opinion.

During the dinner, the noticed the other occupants of their table. Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, and a Ravenclaw boy were at the same table. "Oh great, the bimbos." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Hey Ron, who's that girl?" Seamus asked, pointing at Hermione.

"She's…uh…" He mumbled, trying to come up with a name.

"My name's Elizabeth Reine." Hermione said, giving her voice a bit of a french accent. Deciding it was time to have some fun, she added. "I met sweet little Ronald this morning."

Ron glared at Hermione while Seamus tried to hide a snigger. Parvati asked, "So you and _Ronald_ just met?"

"Oh, yes. I was carrying a bit of porridge up to our dormitory for a sick friend, and Ronald and I bumped into each other. Literally. Poor thing, he had porridge all over him."

Seamus didn't hide his snigger, while Ron thought; _I am going to kill Hermione for this._

"So while dear Ronald tried to clean up the mess, and I apologized over and over, he asked me if I wanted to go to this dance. He was so pathetic, asking me when he had porridge all over him. I felt sorry for him and so I said yes. But he's turned out to be quite nice, haven't you, _Ronald_?"

"You won't be seeing the nice side of me for long." Ron muttered.

With that, Seamus and the other boy burst out laughing. Lavender elbowed Seamus in the ribs saying, "You're embarrassing me!"

"By the way, Elizabeth, I haven't seen you around school. What house are you in?" Parvati asked.

Hermione was spared trying to come up with an answer for that by Dumbledore clapping his hands. "It's time for dancing!"

The Weird Sisters started to play, and almost everyone got on the dance floor. Ron and Hermione stayed put, while Lavender and Parvati went to dance with their dates. "I am going to kill you, Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh, come on, _Ronald_. It was just a bit of fun!"

"Hermione, they laughed!" He muttered something about "a man having his dignity."

"Oh yeah? Well _dignity_ this!" Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him up to dance.

Neither of them spoke as they danced around with the other students. For most of the people who saw them, this was new. Ron was notorious for not getting dates. The sight of Ron with this mysterious girl left many of them staring. The girl they saw also acted odd, too. Whenever she was close to Dumbledore, or Harry Potter, she would look at the floor and act inconspicuous. "Relax." Ron would whisper in her ear at those times. "Enjoy yourself."

"But what if they—?" She asked.

"They won't."

* * *

"Hey Ron, who's that girl?" Harry asked while he was dancing with Luna. Ron pretended not to hear him. 

"She's some girl Ron met this morning." Seamus said, dancing with Lavender.

Luna turned around and looked at her. "I may be ignored, but I know everyone in my year. And she is definitely not in it. Maybe she's a Crimian Shape Shifter!"

Harry and Seamus ignored Luna's guess. "I don't know who she is, but she's something beautiful." Seamus replied.

Harry nodded and continued to watch Ron.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione strayed close to the singles table, Ron looked over at Ginny. She was talking with the blond girl, while Neville tried to engage in the conversation. "I'm friends with Hermione, but I don't know where she went. I think she went home because her mother's sick—" 

Ron caught Ginny's eye and made a slashing movement with his hand. Ginny picked up the message. "I…need to be going now." She said, and left the table.

"That was close." Hermione said.

"Too close." Ron replied. "No one was supposed to notice, remember?"

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. "I'm glad I came."

"Me too." He smiled at her.

Hermione returned it, and leaned her head on Ron's muscular chest. She had barely touched it when she straightened herself up. "L-lets go outside." She said.

Ron looked at her puzzled, but he said, "All right."

They walked outside the entrance and through the grounds which were done up like they were at the Yule Ball. "So, what did you want to come out here for?" Ron asked.

"Do you think anyone has guessed…about me tonight."

"I doubt it. You really look different."

She didn't accept his answer. "I mean really."

"Well, you fooled Lavender and Parvati."

"Come on, Ron! There about as thick as a rhinoceros hide."

"You fooled Harry." He brought up.

"I don't think I fooled Dumbledore. When I looked at him, he did the eye-twinkle thing."

_Not the eye-twinkle thing!_ "Well, he could have been doing the eye-twinkle thing because I got a date!"

"Stop it Ron! I'm sure he noticed me!"

Ron came closer to her. "Even if he did, he won't dare come hard on you until tomorrow, to keep you safe. You have an entire night before you get yelled at."

"An entire night…" She repeated, looking up at him. Ron was so close to her, that she felt the excitement she had felt yesterday. Something made her look deep into his eyes and wish that they were closer…closer…

_Splat!_ Something wet hit Hermione on the head. The both looked up; many water balloons were floating in the air. Behind a hedge, Ginny was levitating them. "Oh my god!" She apologized. "I didn't realize who you were…" She looked at them bewildered. "Were you two about to—"

Ron cut her off when he looked at Hermione. "Your hair!"

She touched it, and if felt shrinking, the hairs were getting frizzy…"Oh no! It only lasts until it gets wet!"

"Run! Come on!" He said, as they dashed up to the castle. They ran, while Ron tried to cover Hermione's head.

Ginny yelled from behind, "Did I mention I was sorry!"

* * *

"That was very, _very_ close." Ron said, once they were safely back in his dormitory. 

"Uh-huh." She said, shaking.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Cold."

Ron lit the fire magically. "Here, sit down. Let me get you a blanket." He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her as she sat down on the couch. "Do you want me to get you tea or something from the kitchens?"

"No, I'm fine." She touched the wet locks of her hair. "I guess my perfect look is gone."

Ron sat down next to her. "Yeah, and your ditz disguise"

She sighed, looking into the fire. "Ron, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Do you remember what Harry said today, that my attacker was there tonight? What if they noticed something? How could I have been so _stupid_!"

"You had fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't completely have fun. I had that thought in the back of my mind all night."

"But you still got out of the dorm for the first time in twenty four hours."

Hermione leaned backwards against Ron, her head against his shoulder. "I'm just worried. What if they figured it all out? Most people in this school are idiots, but there might have been a few who could have recognized me."

Ron put his arm around her. "Hermione, stop worrying. Everything's okay now."

Hermione noticed the arm around her. And she felt that it was a kind gesture. She still couldn't keep the flames of excitement from leaping in her belly. "Ron…" She turned her head she turned her head to see him, but she met his eyes. Those blue eyes were as blue as the ocean. Endless fathoms of a feeling Hermione knew was growing inside of her. She stared at him, for a long time, until she noticed he was getting closer. The excitement built as he was a centimeter away. As if under a spell, Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers.

She felt Ron's arm come to steady her, and with one hand she touched his cheek. The feeling in her exploded. For once in Hermione's life, her mind was blank. All she knew was the feeling of Ron…Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to kiss Ron, but when the thoughts would come in, like the tide, she would push them back into the sea of her mind. But how could something like this be wrong when it felt so right? _Ron…_

"Ron, are you in there? Open up! You changed the password!" Harry yelled from outside the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione sprang apart, and stared at each other for a few moments. _What just happened? _They both asked themselves.

"Ron, it's me, Harry, let me in!"

Hermione looked back at the portrait, and then at Ron. "I'll be…in the bedroom." She said quickly and ran away.

_Damn it Harry, now she'll never speak to me again!_ Ron thought, as he went to open the portrait.

* * *

Author's Note: GROUP _AWWWWWW_! I told you this one would be good! And long too, but I didn't expect it to be ten pages! PLEASE, YOU MUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! NOW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW IT IS! 


	6. Ginny's Attitude

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 6: Ginny's Attitude

Author's Note: I had a project due. I will now kick myself in penance.

* * *

The next morning Hermione found Ron in the sitting room, staring into the fireplace. He did not move when Hermione came from the bedroom, and she made no attempt to call attention to herself. She wasn't ready to talk about what had happened last night. Hermione knew that she had wanted that kiss; she had wanted it for a long time. But what had surprised her the most was that when they were kissing, it felt so right. But something about falling in love with Ron scared her. _What am I thinking? I am NOT in love with Ron!_

Hermione stood at one end of the room, not saying a word. Ron too, kept silent. He didn't want to think about their kiss which had been interrupted when Harry came to ask who his "date" was. _Stupid git. If only he had waited one minute longer..._

They stared at the ground and avoided each other until the silence became too great for both of them. "Okay Hermione," Ron said. "This pretending we don't notice each other is ridiculous!"

"Well what would you like me to do!" She asked.

"We could talk." He suggested.

"About what?"

"Hermione, don't act stupid. You know what!"

She knew. "I don't feel inclined to talk."

"Whether you're inclined or not, we need to talk about it!"

"Fine then, you begin! What would you like to say!"

He stood up. "Well, I could say that it wasn't intended!"

"By the way you're acting that's obvious!"

"I didn't mean to ki—"

"Don't say it!" Hermione looked around, as if worried someone would hear.

"I mean," He looked her sternly in the eye. "That I am _not_ a perv! I did not do that on purpose, and I'm sorry if we both got carried away."

"What? _Who_ got carried away?"

_She's in denial._ "Fine, _I _got carried away."

"That's better." Hermione muttered.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"What are you saying? We _should_ tell Harry? And Ginny? Why not all of Hogwarts!"

"I don't mean that!"

"What do you mean? That we should snog in broom closets now, just because we had a little too much to drink at the dance!"

_She's really in denial. All we had was a glass or two of butterbeer! _"No!"

"Then what are you implying!"

It was another Ron/Hermione face-off. "I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

"WE HAVE BEEN TALKING!"

"NOT REALLY!"

"LOOK RON, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT, BUT THAT ISN' T THE ISSUE! THE POINT IS THAT SOMETHING UNEXPECTED HAPPENED, AND WE JUST WANT TO FORGET IT!

"THEN WHY DON'T WE?"

"FINE BY ME!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"**OKAY**!" They yelled at the same time.

Just then the door opened. It was Harry. "You know Ron, you might want to put some amplifying spells on your dorm. Their might be a few kids outside who didn't hear you two row." He shut the portrait. "What were you two arguing about anyway?"

"Nothing." Ron said at once.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, in a calculating look, but he said nothing more about their fight. "By the way, have you guys done anything strange lately? This morning in the great hall, Dumbledore looked at me and did the eye-twinkle thing."

Ron and Hermione exchanged quick glances. "No…" Hermione said, nervously.

Luckily, Harry did not pick up on her nervousness. "Oh well, he's always doing the eye-twinkle thing for something."

"Is that why you came?" Ron asked. "To tell us about the eye-twinkle thing?"

Harry's face changed into one of concern. "No, actually…it's Ginny."

* * *

In the great hall, Harry and Ron watched Ginny from behind a box of Corn Flakes. Ginny was sitting at the Slytherin table, engaged in conversation with the girl she had met last night. 

"What's she _doing_ over there?" Ron asked. "Doesn't she _know_ they're all scum?"

"You would think so." Harry said, continuing to look.

"Come on," Ron said, standing up.

"What?" Harry asked. "Are you _mad_? We can't just go marching over there!"

"_I_ can, and _I _will. You can follow along if you want." Ron started walking over towards the Slytherin table. Harry sighed, and followed.

When they reached the table, Ginny looked up and said, "Oh, it's _you_."

"Ginny," Ron said, in warning tones. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Gwyneth Wyvernewt." Ginny introduced. The girl she showed her was blond with green eyes, and her face in a smirk. Freckles dotted her face, yet they did not give her the angelic look it gave some people. Harry looked down at her wrist, and noticed a black bracelet upon it. The bracelet had insignias of what he thought were dragons, and an elegant D.

"Oldest pure blood family in the wizarding world." Gwyneth said.

"And uh…How did you two become friends?" Ron asked cautiously.

"We met at the dance." Ginny replied. "Got a problem with that, Weasel?" Ginny and Gwyneth both laughed a sadistic laugh.

Harry and Ron both retreated from the table. "Something's wrong with her." Harry said.

"Gee, I didn't notice!" Ron remarked sarcastically.

"I guess it's another thing for the Scooby crew to research, eh?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Never mind."

They walked back to his dorm, while Ron muttered about being called "Weasel".

* * *

"Whatever's going on, it's obvious Gwyneth Wyvernewt has something to do with it." Hermione said. 

"Ya think?" Ron said.

"Ron, stop being so irritable. We need to figure this out."

"_Irritable_? That girl did something to my sister!"

"Ron, calm down." Harry said. "We'll figure this out."

"So, what did she look like?" Hermione asked.

Ron described, "Well, she had blond hair, green eyes, looked like a Slytherin git. Do I need to say more?"

"And she had a bracelet. It was black with things like dragons on it, circled around a D. Does it mean anything?"

"Not at the moment…but…" She thought for a second, then she grabbed some parchment and scribbled something down. "Get this book out of the library." She told Ron.

Ron looked at the paper. "_Recent Articles Pertaining to Mysterious Wizarding Occurrences_? What's this for?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later. Go get it!" She pushed them out of the dorm.

"Don't you wish she would explain things _before_ she goes to the library?" Ron asked.

Down in the common room, they ran into Ginny again. "What do you want, Potter?" She asked.

"Ginny," Harry began. "Go back upstairs, you are not yourself."

"What, can't take my new attitude, Potty?"

"Ginny, don't speak to Harry like that!" Ron ordered.

"I speak to him any way I like, Weasel! Especially after he started going out with that bitch!"

"Ginny!" Ron yelled. "Apologize to Harry!"

"You're not the boss of me! I can…" Suddenly, it was as if a change had come over her eyes. She did not speak in the harsh tones like before. "Harry, hel…I'm…" She bit her lip and cringed like she was under pain. "Imp…rse…do…wha…neth…ays…" She shuddered, and then returned to her evil state. "I don't have to listen to you!"

"Ginny, what's happening to you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing! Can't I have a new friend once in a while, or do you have to rule every aspect of my life!"

"I am not trying to rule you; I am trying to help you!"

"Leave me alone! I'm off!" She walked towards the portrait hole.

"Ginny, if you go, I'll put you in detention!"

She pulled out her wand and in a flash Ron lay on the floor in the full body bind. Harry caught him, and stared into the frightening face of Ginny. "Go ahead, put me in detention." When he did not respond, she said, "Thought so." And she walked out the portrait hole.

Harry watched her go, wondering what could possible be wrong with her. And what had happened during that time when she tried to tell him something.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not sure if they have Corn Flakes at Hogwarts, they probably don't. (But I like Corn Flakes!) 


	7. Never Mess With Gwyneth Wyvernewt

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 7: Never Mess With Gwyneth Wyvernewt

Author's Note: This chapter was originally three chapters, but if I did it in three it would be much to short.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry and Ron knocked on the door of his office. 

In a second, they saw Dumbledore himself opening the door. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, enter."

He sat down at his desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my sister, sir." Ron began. "She's not herself. She's been…odd lately."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, "How so?"

"She's…well…been…rude." Harry stared at Ron. "Rude" was an understatement.

"What exactly has she been doing?"

When Ron failed to answer, Harry stepped in. "She's been mean to Ron and I, for instance when she both insulted us. She put the full body bind on him when he threatened to put Ginny in detention, and she's been hanging around a Slytherin called Gwyneth Wyvernewt."

Dumbledore's face turned to one of seriousness. "Gwyneth Wyvernewt?"

"Yes, sir." They replied.

He seemed to be thinking for a second, and then he asked, "What do you know of Gwyneth Wyvernewt?"

"Only that she's in sixth year." Ron said.

"And she had a weird bracelet on." Harry described it.

For a fleeting second, Harry thought he saw recognition in Dumbledore's eyes, but then it faded.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that girl did something to my sister!"

"Mr. Weasley we cannot assume things until we have proof!" Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron remained silent. Dumbledore paused and said, "But, you many want to watch Miss Wyvernewt until we have further information."

"You suspect her too." Harry accused.

"I do not believe any student in this school would purposely harm another."

_He's never seen Malfoy in action._ Harry thought bitterly.

"But…keep an eye on her."

"Yes professor." Harry and Ron left his office.

Once they were gone, Dumbledore went over to his pensieve. "So it isn't you Tom." He prodded the contents. An image of a heavyweight blond girl in pigtails rose from the basin. "But, it's worse than I would assume."

* * *

In the library, Harry and Ron stared at Gwyeneth from behind a bookcase. She was innocently studying. Or as innocent as one could be when they were reading from a book labeled_ Potent Curses of the Druids, Celts, and Saxons_. "Wow, the girl takes being evil seriously." Ron said, watching her. 

While she was reading, she would chuckle, as if in on some private joke. Once she muttered to herself, "When was this made?" She looked at the copyright date. "I see. Stupid author."

"She must know more dark arts than Snape." Harry whispered.

"Then I _definitely_ don't want to get on her bad side."

"Considering what we're about to do, I think we'll be on her bad side."

"Then we have to show her not to mess with us."

Harry and Ron walked up to her table. "What do you want?" She asked.

"We just wanted to talk." Ron said casually, hiding his hatred within.

"Fine. Talk." She put her book down.

"So," He said. "Are you and Ginny best mates now?"

"Ginny's a good friend, despite her _relations_." She pointed this insult at Ron. "And I know she doesn't appreciate her brother poking in on her business."

"He does this to all her friends." Harry said. That at least, was half true. Ron did talk to her friends, but he never interrogated them.

"Yes, why are you friends with her?" He asked. Harry wished he could have told him that it was always a bad question to ask the interrogated, he had learned this from all Dudley's mystery shows.

As Harry expected, Gwyneth gave a so-so answer. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe your sister could make friend not necessarily in your approval, Mister Control Freak?"

Ron started in, "Listen you—!"

Harry stopped him. "He's just looking out for his sister."

Gwyneth picked up her book. "Well, looking out or not, tell your _friend_ that he'll stay away from Ginny, if he knows what good for him." She walked away.

* * *

"She did it." Ron said as they left the library. "She's done something to Ginny." 

"I know that, but we still can't prove it." Harry pointed out.

"Who cares about proof? The point is we know she did it!"

"Tell Hermione, you reckon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was just going to go see her actually…" They continued talking as they walked away.

Gwyneth Wyvernewt poked her head from behind the library door, and grinned. So, they did suspect her! She had thought so, seeing as how the overprotective one acted. And now they had provided more information, Hermione Granger was in the castle. Gwyneth had assumed that Dumbledore had hidden her someplace else, but he had made the ultimate blunder. There was no fancy spells or anything else protecting her.

Gwyneth looked back at her book and smirked. _They will know. Oh yes, they will know what happens when you mess with Gwyneth Wyvernewt!_

_

* * *

_

"Ginny, could we talk?" Gwyneth asked innocently, pulling Ginny into a spare classroom.

"What about?" Ginny said, sitting down in a chair.

"Oh, I just wanted to know some things…How are you?...How's everything been lately?…Where's Hermione Granger!" She demanded.

"What?"

"Answer the question!" Gwyneth bellowed.

Ginny smirked. "Which one?"

"Don't get smart with me!" She raised her wand. "WHERE'S HERMIONE!" She put force behind her question.

The magical suggestion made Ginny want to answer right away. "She's—" She stopped herself. _What am I doing? No!_

"ANSWER!" She put more force behind it.

Ginny wanted to open her mouth, to tell, but she couldn't. She bit her lip while the pain surged through her. _I won't tell…I won't tell!_

Gwyneth had enough. Ginny obviously found a way through the spell. Not for long though. "_IMPERIO!"_ She screeched.

The spell knocked Ginny to the floor. A voice in her mind yelled, _TELL! TELL!_

_I won't! _Ginny resisted, using all her strength. _I won't tell!_

"_IMPERIO! IM PERIO! IMPERIO!_" Gwyneth yelled.

_TELL! TELL! **TELL!**_

_No…no…_

"NO!" Ginny yelled, throwing off the curse.

She looked at Gwyneth. Gwyneth gave an evil smile. She said lightly, "_Crucio_."

Ginny screamed. It was pain beyond all pain she had ever felt. She knew why Harry shuddered whenever it was mentioned. She wouldn't last…she would die…she would never see Harry again…

And then it was over. Ginny lay panting on the floor. She heard Gwyneth say, _"IMPERIO!"_

Ginny heard the voice, but now it was less commanding, more sweet and seductive. _Tell now, and you will live a pleasant life…_

_No…_

_You will live…live a long life with beloved Harry…_

_No…mustn't…tell…_

_If you don't, Harry will die…_

That voice was harsh, commanding. It told the truth. _No…Harry…_ But Ginny didn't realize her mouth was open, and she was talking. "Ron's head boy dormitory." Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. She had told without meaning to!

Gwyneth smiled. "Thank you. You are a _wonderful_ friend Ginny. I knew I could depend on you!"

"Depend on this, bitch!" Ginny's hand flew for her wand.

But Gwyneth was quicker. "_Accio wand_." It flew into Gwyneth's hand. "None of that now. After all, we _are_ friends, aren't we?" Gwyneth snapped the wand in half and threw the pieces in Ginny's face. "The mudblood will die, and she will owe it all to you!"

"So what are you going to do, kill me? You better get it over with before I really get angry."

"No. Why should I kill you, when it will save time energy just to do this! _Imperio!_"

Ginny tried to fight, but the voice said, _Remember what I said about Harry…_and Ginny obeyed.

"Good. Glad to see you know when you are beaten."

_You'll pay for this someday, bitch!_ Ginny thought viciously.

_I heard that. You need to learn to wash out your mouth!_ She yelled, _"Scorgify!" _and bubbles came out of Ginny's mouth.

"Now, here's my instructions, take this bag, and go up to your common room during dinner. Make sure it is _empty_. Then open the bag. You will know what to do."

Ginny had no choice but to take the bag, and go to back to her common room.

Gwyneth grinned evilly. That took care of one problem. Now for the rest of the plan…She grabbed her invisibility cloak. If she did this right, the rest would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Ginny looked around the empty common room. There was no one. She did not want to open the bag, but a force weighed on her and pushed her down until she opened it. She looked at the item inside. _Oh, no!_

_Take it, you know what to do._

_No…you can't make me do this!_

_Crucio._

Ginny felt pain, but it did not make her scream. It lasted a second.

_Take it._

_N-no…_ But she found her hand reaching for it. Her fingers closed around the metal handle. It was a gun.

_You know what to do._

_I won't…_

_Beloved Harry…imagine him dying…_

An image formed in Ginny's mind, one of Harry screaming for her help. Before she knew it, the gun was heading for her forehead, and she closed her eyes. _This is for you, Harry…_

Ron opened the portrait hole just in time; he saw the gun pointed toward her head. "GINNY!" He screamed just as Harry yelled, "ACCIO GUN!" The gun flew into Harry's hand.

Ron ran up and grabbed her. "OH MY GOD! GINNY, WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!"

"None of your business." _No, help! She's got me under the Imperius Curse!_

"Ginny, you just had a gun pointed at your head. What is going on? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing! Get out of my damn life!" But then with that proclamation to her brother, she broke free again. She did not feel Gwyneth watching her anymore. She could speak!

"Help…Gwyneth…she's got me under the Imperius—" The voice came back. _DON'T TELL HIM! _She felt pain in her, but she was able to handle it with the knowledge that she had gotten through._  
_

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Imperius Curse? Why didn't we guess!" Ron said.

Harry pointed his wand at her. "This might sting a bit, but you'll be free. _Imperio!_"

With another spell put on her, the two curses fought back and forth. Ginny felt a massive headache as both spells cancelled each other out. _I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! _Gwyneth said before she lost contact. When Ginny came to, she was on the floor. "You all right?" Ron asked, helping her up.

"'Sting a bit' my ass." She said.

"Well, it worked." Harry pointed out.

"Ginny, tell us everything." Ron asked.

Ginny gave a quick summery. "I met her at the singles table at the dance. She put the curse on me that night. She's been making me act funny. But I learned how to fight it. I tried to tell you before but I couldn't get the words out. Today, she brought me in and asked me—"

She stopped. "What?" Ron asked.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny raced up the stairs, only to be hit with an invisible barrier. "NO!" She screamed, beating the barrier with her fists.

* * *

Hermione at the moment was unharmed. She was sitting in the middle of the room, reading _Recent Articles of Mysterious Wizarding Occurrences_. That bracelet Gwyneth was wearing seemed familiar, but she checked this just to be sure. She was eating Twizzlers that had been sent from home. She flicked through the pages, and she stopped when she found something. She took a bite of the twizzler and read the page. 

After a minute she said, "This is it. I _knew_ that bracelet had to do with something!" She ripped out the page and reread it. "Gwyneth Wyvernewt, you're going down."

At that moment, Hermione felt something heavy strike the back of her head. _Damn it! Why did I keep the window open!_? She thought, as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Out of the way!" Harry shouted. _"Giantis Reducto!_" The Super Reductor Curse seemed to work, unlike everything else they tried. There was a blast of white light. 

Ron put his hand out. "It's gone, come on!"

They all ran upstairs to the portrait. "Ron Weasley is the world's best keeper!" Ron said, rather fast. They ran inside. They saw someone rush out to the balcony. Ron ran after, but not fast enough. They kicked off.

In the air, they saw it was Gwyneth Wyvernewt. Hermione, unconscious, was on the back of the broom. "Never mess with Gwyneth Wyvernewt!" She yelled to them, and laughed. She lifted up and invisibility cloak, and put it around her and the broom. And she—and Hermione—vanished.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! And again, I like Twizzlers. 


	8. Emotions Break Free

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 8: Emotions Break Free

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit cliché, but it fits. WARNING: Very emotional chapter. Try not to cry and fry your computer.

* * *

"Oh no!" Ginny cried, sitting down on the couch while a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"What are we going to do?" Ron said.

"Ron, calm down. We need to find out why she took her" Harry told him calmly, looking around at the floor.

"Who cares why she took her? The point is that that little—(Ron called her something that was so profane, Harry wondered where he learned it)—has Hermione!"

"Look at this!" Harry said, pointing at the objects on the floor. "She was obviously reading her book, while eating Twizzlers, when something happened."

"We already know something happened! Gwyneth probably came in through the window and hit her from behind! That little—"

"What's this?" Harry asked, picking up a page ripped out of the book. It looked like an old article from the newspaper. They both crowded around it and read:

**Mysterious Disappearance at Hogwarts!**

We have received word from Hogwarts representatives that last night, 7th year student, Samantha Gates, was reported missing. According to her friends, she never returned from patrols. It is believed that the Hufflepuff Head Girl had enemies, there are reports that attacks were made on her life a week before this incident. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had already taken precautions against this happening to her again, but unfortunately, they were not enough.

Her parents, Edith and Jonathan Gates, are in shock. "If we had known that there would be this trouble, we would not have sent her to that school!" Edith claimed. Of course, her parents are muggles, but we suppose anyone's parents would act this way.

No evidence was found except for a black bracelet, with dragon inscriptions and a large D. If anyone knows any information about her disappearance or the evidence found, please submit them to the Daily Prophet.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Beside the article was a picture of a chubbt blond girl. There was something oddly familiar about her face. They looked back at the article date; it was dated June 12, 1963.

"Well," Harry said. "It's obvious why Gwyneth wanted to get Hermione out of the way, Hermione knows about this."

"How could that—(He repeated the word.)—have done it! That was thirty years ago!"

"Well, maybe her mum did Samantha in. All we know is that thing and Hermione's troubles are just too close to be a coincidence."

"Yeah, and now she's got Hermione!"

"Well, we can go to Dumbledore, he'll find her."

Ron picked up the half eaten Twizzler. "We could do that, or we could do a homing spell."

"A _what_?"

"She ate half of this. A homing spell is where and object is in two pieces. If I cast it on this, it will grow warmer as we get closer to the other half. _Allevectu!_" The Twizzler shone with a green light for a moment, and then returned to its normal color.

Harry stared. "How did you learn that? You sleep in class!"

Ron shrugged. "Hermione. Speaking of which…" He grabbed his broom from where it lay against the wall. "This will lead us to her."

Harry didn't think this was a good idea. "Ron, no! Remember what happened last time we didn't tell Dumbledore? He'll be able to find her."

"Harry, I'm going! I'm not letting some cow kill her!"

"Ron, understand, this will be better for her and you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT LEAVING HER TO DIE!" Ron bellowed.

"SHE WOULD'NT WANT YOU TO GO PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS! I'M GOING AFTER HER!"

Harry stood in front of the window and pulled out his wand. "RON, DAMNIT! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!"

_WHAM!_

After Harry stumbled back, hand on his aching cheek, he realized Ron had hit him. When he looked out the balcony window, he saw Ron flying away on his broom, following the homing spell.

"It's all my fault!" Ginny wailed.

* * *

After hours of being unconscious, Hermione came too. The first thing she noticed was her head throbbed like mad, and the second was that she was in someplace very wet and dark. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in a small room that had dampness even in the air. She also noticed Gwyneth Wyvernewt in the corner. 

Hermione looked down at her feet. "What? No shackles? You kidnappers are slipping up."

"I don't need to keep shackles to hold you here. Magic will do."

"So what are you going to do now? Reveal the whole of your evil plan to me since you're going to kill me anyway?"

Gwyneth smiled. "Actually, yes."

_God, evil villains are SO predictable!_ "Let me guess, you are in league with Voldemort, so you captured me so he can somehow form another useless plan to help Harry."

"Who is this evil one you speak of?"

"Voldemort. Most evil wizard in the history of the world. Blah blah."

"I know of know 'Vodiehort'."

_Well that makes things simpler, I guess._ "Then what do you need me for? Assuming you didn't do this because you're a nutter and you were bored."

"Hold your tongue, mudblood!" Gwyneth snapped.

"Then what is it, mudblood hunting? Or something to do with your last victim?"

"You're smarter than her. She couldn't even figure out why she was here."

Hermione's eyes fell on Gwyneth's face. "Am I here for the same reason?" Hermione's eyes strayed to her stomach. "You've lost weight."

"I had to, in order to disguiseher body."

"So, am I here to supply a new body?" She asked.

Gwyneth laughed. "No, I only need a new one about every fifty years. You're here for a different reason."

"Whatever, Gwyneth. Assuming that is your real name."

Gwyneth walked into the light. "Well, Gwyneth Wyvernewt _was_ my name before I became…" A bronze light shone, and it formed a cyclone of light around Gwyneth. When it faded, a young woman stood in the chamber. Her hair was as red as Ron's and it was long and wavy; it went down to her waist. She wore a black robe with silver embroideries of ancient designs. Gold braclets and necklaces were on her. The only way to recognize her from her previous form was her green eyes. "Lacasca, Queen of the Druids."

"Druids? Aren't you the nutters who worship trees?"

"That was two millenniums ago!" She snapped. "We—my followers and I—discovered spells to make one live forever, despite the body thing. _We_ are here to fulfill our goal—rid the world of those who _claim_ they are worthy to study sorcery."

_How old is this muggle-born thing?_ "Okay, so your going to off me because I'm muggle born? Why not just kill me in the school like you tried?"

"Those attacks weren't intentional, you see? The knives were illusions, and the pillow I was about to release. _They _were to make sure you'd be hidden, it would be easier to kidnap you when you weren't in public."

"You _still_ haven't told me what you're going to do with me, and I'm getting annoyed."

"_You_ are going to help us open a portal to the demon realm. With your help, we can finally rid the world of your kind! And—" She changed back into the form she previously held. "I can never hold my true form long—_And_ your lifeless body will make a good meal for our wyvern."

Hermione realized something. "So on your bracelet, the D was for druids, and the dragon things were wyverns."

"Right."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, I still think your tree worshipping nutters."

Gwyneth was about to start in on her before someone else came into the room. "Your Highness!" She said, bowing to Gwyneth. "There is a problem. Someone has discovered our hideout! They're attacking us!"

"Get everyone there. We'll surround them!" Gwyneth walked out shutting the door.

Hermione knew who it was without anyone having to tell her. _Oh no! Ron!_

_

* * *

_

_Did they have to hide out in the sewers?_ Ron said, noticing the smell. _Oh well, things could be worse, I guess._

Ron should have known not to say that.

"Halt!" Someone said, from the end of the relatively dry tunnel.

"_Stupify!"_ Ron yelled, knocking out that person.

He continued on, thinking, _One down, and who-knows-many to go._

He heard a splash ahead of him and he held his wand at the ready. "Whoever you are, be warned, I'm armed!"

"You do not scare us, _mortal_!" Said many voices.

"Uh…" He thought of what to do when a bolt of bronze light came shooting past him. _This was a bad idea…run!_ Ron ran, shooting stunning spells behind his shoulder.

Before he turned a corner he saw shadows of more people. _Bloody hell!_ He looked behind him, they were advancing. He was trapped. They closed around him, forming a circle. "You are beaten. You must come." They said at the same time.

"_Stupify!" _He stunned one, before another summoned his wand to them with only a wave of their hand. _Damnit._

Gwyneth walked forward, now in her druidess garb. (Though she had not changed into her old body.) She smiled. "Good. Now we have two offerings to make to Hecate! Throw him in with the other."

"Yes, Your Highness. Hecate will be pleased." They all chanted.

Ron yelled, "You—(He called her the profane word.)"

Gwyneth grinned. "Very feisty. Hecate will enjoy her meal."

* * *

Hermione was leaning against the wall when they threw Ron in. "Ron!" She said, running for him. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't want to let go. 

"I'm all right Hermione." He assured her. They both sat down against the wall and she let go of him. "What's going on?"

"Gwyneth's a crazy druid queen. They're going to sacrifice us so they can kill all the muggle borns in the world."

"I knew she was loony." He muttered.

They remained silent for a moment. "Why did you try to find me?" Hermione asked.

"I couldn't just leave you here." Ron replied.

"But what about Dumbledore?"

"I should have told him, but…I was worried."

"But now they're going to kill you too." She said, a tear clinging to her eye.

"I don't care." He said bravely.

"I'd rather die with you than anybody else." Hermione said, leaning against his chest.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "I…I love you." Her voice was barley a whisper.

Ron was dumbstruck. _She didn't…did she? Does she really…?_ "But…what about forgetting what happened?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't forget. I thought about you more than ever. I didn't realize what it meant until recently. And…when we…kissed, it felt so right. Unlike anything I had ever felt before."

He took her hand. "Hermione…I love you."

"I know." She looked back into his gorgeous blue eyes. "You told me when we kissed."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He leaned closer.

"I was afraid. I didn't want to love you. But now…we're going to die. And I wanted you to know before we did."

They stared at each other for a moment, then they leaned in to embrace like they should have, long ago. They had barley touched lips when the door opened. "It is time." A voice from the doorway said.

* * *

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger! Anyway, I made them druids, cuz druids rock! I'm not sure if they worshipped Hecate, but she's the only demon thingy that I know of. 


	9. Power of Love

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 9: The Power of Love

Author's Note: This chapter might be a little cliché too, but can't help it.

* * *

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, silent looks of horror. They looked back towards the door, and to the figure standing there. Grasping hands, they stood up, and walked towards the light coming from the doorway. It blinded their vision, and it became bigger as they walked slowly on. 

When they were at the door, the druid said, "You must be dressed in the sacrificial garments." Bronze light came from her palms, and it flared. When Ron and Hermione looked at themselves, they saw they were dressed in white robes, with a black pentagram upon them.

"Come on!" The druid led them to another door; this one was bigger and looked more ancient. It was odd to find things like this in local sewers, but Ron and Hermione didn't ask. The druid stood in front of the door and said to it, "By the power of Hecate, our life is given!" The door swung open.

It revealed a high, circular room with a tall roof. Unlike the rest of the place, it was dry. Many more druids were inside dressed in the clothes like Gwyneth now wore, and an image of a tree was carved into the stone. _I knew they were tree worshipping nutters!_ Hermione thought. Magical items like stones of different colors and weeds of certain plants decorated the walls. In the center of the room was a wooden pole, with a circle of dirt taken from a spiritual place around the outside of it. The lacy patterns were carved into it, and chants were spoken while they all faced the pole.

"Move the offerings into position." Said the harsh voice of Gwyneth Wyvernewt from the shadows.

Ron and Hermione were led to the pole in the center of the room. They were bound to it, back to back. Neither of them spoke during this process. They just watched while the druids prepared for the sacrifice.

"The offerings are ready to die." The druids chanted. "They are young, and innocent. Their lives shall be food for Hecate, and she will grant us our wish—the demon realm opened. To release hell on earth, to purge the world of those who claim to be worthy to study magic. The sacrifices shall be the key."

Gwyneth stepped forward. In a bronze light, she changed herself into her old form. The druids bowed. "Lacasca…" They murmured.

"It is time," She said, "For us to accomplish something we have been longing to do since the dark times. For many years we have worked endlessly without any gain. For years we have labored to give Hecate these honorable offerings. Now we shall accomplish our goal. The fresh, young, virgins will open the portal. Hecate feeds on their innocence. Now begin the ritual! She comes."

"_Hecate fēdans on se bilewitnes."_ The druids chanted in Old English, their voices loud and frightening. Gwyneth was leading the chant, her voice cruel and menacing. She smiled as flammable oil was brought forward.

* * *

Ron watched them start to perform this ritual. This place seemed like hell. It was hell. And he knew he and Hermione were both going to die. If he was going to die, he did not want to die remembering all this. He wanted to die with Hermione with him. With only memories of her inside his head…

* * *

Hermione felt a hand clasp hers. She turned, and she looked into the face of Ron. His expression was grave, but his eyes drew Hermione too him. Leaning backward, she kissed the lips she had felt days ago. But it was different. Their first kiss was timid and uncertain; this one was sad, and passionate. A warm tear came down Hermione's cheek, and it fell to the floor. When they parted, they smelt fire. They looked down; a circle of fire was burning around the pole. 

"_Hecate fēdans on se bilewitnes."_

Hermione shut her eyes against the smoke, while she coughed. It sent up a black fume cloud that smothered all breath. She tried to breathe, but she found it was like when the pillow had tried to smother her. She tried to control her thoughts, but it seemed that the chanting of the druids came into her mind. She couldn't think, all she heard was their chanting and the wild laughing of Gwyneth Wyvernewt.

* * *

Suddenly a silence filled Hermione's mind. She dared open her eyes. She saw all the druids staring at the doorway. It was Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and, surprisingly, Cho. 

"Let them go!" Harry shouted, brandishing his wand.

Gwyneth stepped forward, now in her student form. "You think you can beat us with five youths? Think again!" The druids stepped forward. "Your feeble powers are no match for us! We have lived for two millenniums while you have not even lived a century!"

"Yeah, but we have one thing you don't." Harry smiled an evil grin.

"Okay then, _mortal_. Humor me, what is it?"

Harry remained silent for a second, then yelled, "Now!"

Every student released a stream of stunners. How they all evaded Ron and Hermione was anybody's guess, but in a second, all but one of the druids was stunned. "Hurry!" Harry yelled, as Ginny ran forward and doused the fire. Just as Ron and Hermione were untied, Gwyneth stood up from the floor, yelling "Get them!"

They ran to one of the pipe/hallways, just as a blast of bronze magic came behind them. As they ran, there was much echoing of the water, and the occasional "Ewwww!" from Cho.

"Why did you bring her along?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry smiled. "Bait."

They came to a three pipe intersection. They looked behind, and they saw shadows as the druids chased them down. "Which way do we go?" Ron asked.

"Split up!" Harry ordered. "Ron, Hermione left! Ginny, Neville right! Luna and me middle!"

"What about me?" Cho asked.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as the bronze magic caught up with them. They each ran down the selected paths. As Ron and Hermione trudged down theirs, they noticed that thankfully, no one was following them.

"Should we stop and rest?" Hermione asked after a while of running.

"Yeah…" Ron replied, wheezing.

They leaned against the cool walls, taking deep breaths.

"I thought we were goners." Hermione replied.

Ron nodded, "It's a good thing Harry showed up."

"It's a damn good thing."

"I thought he wouldn't come, considering that I hit him."

Hermione stared. "You _WHAT_?"

"Uh…I mean…"

Hermione glared at him. "But you would have thought that Harry—or _you_, for that matter—would have told Dumbledore. Where is he, anyway?"

"I dunno, maybe he thought we could handle it ourselves."

"Now that is _highly_ unlikely."

They heard a splash from behind them. "Run, you suppose?" Ron asked.

"Let's go!"

They continued running for the length of the pipe. Soon, they began to see a faint light at the end. They slowed down. They heard voices, when they heard the shrill cry of Gwyneth Wyvernewt, they slowly peeked over the side of the pipe. They were above a chamber in the pipes, with Gwyneth and her druids down below.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Ron asked.

Hermione kicked him to be quiet as they listened.

"Find the children!" Gwyneth yelled. "I will not have them escape! They are the only things that will open the portal!"

"Yes, Your Highness." A few bowed, and left the chamber promptly.

Gwyneth glared at the rest. "I tell you this, Hecate, nor the Master of the Souls will be happy about this, and I will be furious if you don't find them!"

The rest fled into the tunnels, while Gwyneth paced the floor. In a second, she looked up to where Ron and Hermione were looking down. They withdrew their heads, and quietly fled down the length of pipe, but nothing could help. Gwyneth had seen them.

She smiled, and walked down another hallway.

"Come on!" Hermione led Ron down a _path_ that they had missed when they first ran down it. They took it. Not very far in mists rose inside the tunnel. It felt like a breeze came through and parted it. Hermione kept running though her lungs squeezed, but she didn't dare stop.

"This way!" Ron said, his voice seeming very far away. They turned into a separate tunnel. While their feet splashed in the water, it echoed throughout the tunnel. It was so dark that Hermione only followed the sound of him running along.

Soon she didn't hear the splashing of his feet.

It was so dark that she could not see where she was going. "Ron?" She whispered, but no one answered. She stopped, aware that she was alone in the darkness. "Ron!" She yelled.

"Where are you!" She screamed, hearing nothing but the dripping of the water off the pipe. "RON!"

She turned and bumped into something. Hermione looked up, and the something gave an evil smile. Hermione backed away as it walked into a light. It was Gwyneth.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's where he can't make any trouble. And…I have you with me."

"Not for long. There are other people who know we're here. Soon, they'll find us, and you'll be outnumbered."

Gwyneth smirked. "Do you mean those children? Don't worry, there in a place where they won't be a nuisance."

_Uh oh._ Hermione thought. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

Almost as if Gwyneth could read her mind, she said, "That's right. And now I have you with me." She lifted her hands. "Say good-bye to your boyfriend."

Hermione barely had time to shrink back before Ron said, "No!" He jumped from where he had been immobilized against the wall. He slammed into Gwyeneth, knocking the spell aside.

After Ron punched Gwyneth a few times, she shoved him aside, pointing her hands at him menacingly. "How did you get past that spell? It should have kept you frozen for a thousand years!"

Hermione pointed her wand at her. "It's something you don't understand, Gwyneth! The power of love!"

Gwyneth looked from Ron to Hermione. "You think you can get past me! But you can't! I have more magic then the both of you combined! I have lived for two millenniums in the study of witchcraft! There is nothing you can do that will best me!" She chanted in Old English, _"Hecate, fretan heora sāwols!_" A jolt of bonze magic came from her.

In a split second, Hermione yelled, _"Protego!"_ The rest she saw was a blur. The energy being fired back at Gwyneth…Her screaming by being devoured by it…A sharp feeling of pain…falling…falling…

A voice crying, "Hermione…No!"

Then all was blackness.

* * *

Author's Note: I was originally going to have Ginny get her, but I decided Hermione must have this privilege. Oh well. One chapter left! 


	10. Happy Ending?

It's Not Like You're In Love With Me!

Chapter 10: Happy Ending?

Author's Note: Well, last chap. Or is it? (Mwa ha ha!)

* * *

Hermione drifted in a sea of unconsciousness. All she saw was black. The blackness covered her thoughts, and it made her feel in between worlds. Her head pulsed, and all her body ached. While trying to remember where she was, she heard words in her head. 

"_I don't understand it, Harry. She used the shield charm."_

"_I don't think the shield charm was meant for this sort of thing, Ron."_

"_I hope she wakes up."_

"_I know. But Madam Pomfrey said it might be a while. Gwyneth hit her pretty hard with that spell."_

"_That bitch! I wish I got her."_

"_Too late for that now. She's gone, and thankfully she isn't coming back."_

"_Yeah…by the way, sorry I hit you."_

"_That hurt you know!"_

"_Yeah, well you wouldn't get out of the way."_

"_I guess we both acted like idiots. What happened after you got there? You were captured."_

Hermione felt a hand grasp hers._ "I tried to find her, but they caught me. Then they went all nuts and tried to sacrifice me to some demon lady. Tree worshiping nutters."_

_Ron…is that you? Where am I? I can't move…_

"_I'm not sure if they were tree worshipping nutters. That may have been a sect of Celts. Remember when Hermione tried to tell us about that?"_

"_Yeah, she always—did you see that?"_

"_What?"_

"_I thought I saw her eyes move!"_

"_You mean you saw REM."_

"_Whatever. She might be waking up."_

_Yes! Ron, I'm trying to move! My eyes…feel so heavy._

Hermione opened her mouth slowly, and a single word came out. "Ron…"

Harry and Ron crowded around her, and Ron tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hermione, I'm here. What is it?"

She still didn't open her eyes. "My head feels big…Is it big?"

"No, it's regular size." He replied.

Hermione found the strength to open her eyes. She was in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron sat around her, with relieved faces. "You gave us a right good scare, Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, I'm better now…I think." She tried to sit up, and winced. Every part of her felt like it had been pricked with a needle. She abandoned the idea. A second later she bolted up when she yelled,. "Gwyneth!"

"Don't worry, Hermione, she's dead." Harry assured here. "There was a smoldering pile of ash when we came back, and we found this." He showed her Gwyneth's bracelet.

Hermione sighed. "What about the others?"

"They appear to have vanished. Dumbledore thinks it's because they were all linked through Gwyneth. Speaking of Dumbledore, he wanted a word with you two, once you woke up."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Were they somehow in trouble?

* * *

In Dumbledore's Office, it appeared that he was not going to punish them. "Miss Granger, I am glad that you are well." 

"Thank you professor." She replied, still waiting for her punishment.

"Now, I suppose you wanted to know why I sent you here?"

They both nodded.

"Well, first, I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I owe you an apology because I did not tell you the danger in which you were in. I knew this sort of thing might happen again, and I should have told you all the details. But, as I have learned in the past, when facing danger, children should not be spared information."

"You mean…" Hermione asked, "What happened to Samantha?"

"Ah, so you know about that. At least you weren't jumping in without knowledge. Yes, I am talking about Samantha. I figured by the design that it was druids, but I couldn't prove it. There was rumor of an underground druid sect, (Well, I see now it _was_ underground.) but there wasn't any proof. I knew of their rituals, and everything seemed to add up.

"I also should have checked more into Gwyneth. She had a remarkable resemblance to Samantha, but I did not look into it any further. I did not believe that anyone in this school would wish your death. I guess I wished that no one in this school would want your death.

"I also owe an apology for not coming in to a triumphant rescue. Mr. Weasley, there was no reason for you to believe you had to go save Miss Granger. When Harry and your sister came to tell me of her abduction, I was gone. I was called away from the order due to an emergency."

"Professor?" Hermione dared to ask.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Do you think there's a connection between those two?" Ron stared at her in horror.

"You mean of Gwyneth and Voldemort? No, I don't. Facts don't add up. I think it is highly unlikely that they would be allies, even if their aims are—or I should say, were—the same."

But Hermione still felt a nag in her mind. Something Gwyneth had said made her wary…

"And since the danger has passed, Hermione, you shall be moving back into your own dorm. I am sure you are ready to get back to classes and to _school activities_." His eyes twinkled, making Ron and Hermione stare worriedly at each other.

He chuckled. "You are dismissed. I expect you both at classes tomorrow.

* * *

Later that day, Ron helped Hermione pack her things. "It feels so weird leaving here." She said. "After all that's happened." 

"Yeah…"_Like the time she kissed you…_

"At least Gwyneth is gone. The world's much better off without her anyway."

"Yeah…" he repeated. _But maybe she would have said those words again if Gwyneth was still here._

"Oh well, I have to get back to a normal—"

"I didn't tell Harry." Ron cut in.

Hermione looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"I didn't tell Harry about…you know." _His eyes flickered to the couch._

"Oh…" She knew what he meant. She scooped the last of her things into her trunk and shut it.

"So, I guess that's it, huh?"

Hermione stood up. "What's it?"

"This. This adventure…Us."

Hermione was annoyed. "What do you mean 'us'? We can still—!"

"Be friends, I know!" He walked over the window. "I'm sorry. I just know you didn't mean what you said."

"How do you KNOW I didn't mean what I said!" She walked next to him.

"Because! I'm no dreamboy, I have no money, I can't play quidditch that well, AND on the Hogwarts popularity list, I'm number 1,100!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "RONALD WEASLEY, THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

Ron stared at her, confused.

Hermione pointed her finger at him. "Have you ever considered that maybe I like you just because you're the way you are?"

He still didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

_Oh for the love of…! _Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, quite a feat since he was nearly a foot taller that her. When she finally finished making him see what he meant, Ron grinned and blushed at the same time.

"Oh, _that_." He said, as he pulled her closer.

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work?" The person under the cloak asked. 

"It will." Voldemort replied. "It may take time, but one day, the rewards will be reaped."

"Then we are in your service, my lord."

"I shall take it. Your skills may prove useful. Are you ready for what is about to begin."

"I am ready, Master of the Souls." The figure dropped the cloak. It was Gwyneth. "We will all be at your command."

_Fin?_

* * *

Okay, this fic was one of my favorites to write, and I am suprized to say it was a favorite of so many other people. For once in my life, I got so many reviews that I don't have the time to tell you each how much you healped me. I just want to say that each of you made me realize why I love writing. I love it because it makes so many people happy. So thank you all, and I want each of you to know that...I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Author's Note:It'sover. Or is it? Tell me if you want a sequel. If I get enough people to say yes, then I will write a sequel. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WISH THIS TO GO ON! 


End file.
